megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Security Level
is at 15%]] The Security Level is a mechanic in Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5'' / Royal Profile ''Persona 5'' Palaces are highly guarded by Shadows to protect the Cognition of the Palace. If the protagonist fails to remain hidden from a nonscripted Shadow fight and is spotted, the owner becomes alerted of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts' presence in their Palace. Additionally, running from battle also increases the Security Level meter. The in-game map will turn into a BGM visualizer if the meter gets to red. When the meter reaches 100%, exploration is halted, the Phantom Thieves are forced to retreat immediately from the Palace and they must come back on another day. The only exception to this rule bar Palaces after any calling cards are sent is Mementos Depths, as the party will be locked inside it until they defeat Yaldabaoth. The party can lower the Security Level by ambushing Shadows and defeating them. The meter starts at 0% in Vanilla and 40% in Royal. Revisiting the Palace on another day will reduce the meter a bit as well. The Security Level can be subsided by Ichiko Ohya's Confidant ability (theoretically Ichiko reports unfavorable scoop about the owner of the current Palace to distract that person from noticing the party's activities in the Palace.) If one has connected to the online "Thieves Guild," a request can be made to reduce the Security Level when it hits 100%. When the Phantom Thieves send a calling card, the Palace's Security Meter is fixed at 99% (or 100% in Royal) and will not boot the party out even when being discovered and ambushed by any enemy. The party can fight Shadows and lower the Security Level even after the calling card has been sent,although they can only reduce it up to 70% remaining and it has no effect on the upcoming boss fight. However, it will stop Shadows from respawning if lowered sufficiently before reaching the Treasure room. The Palace's current security level is depicted via a security meter, which is displayed when using the Third Eye ability. The security meter also features a stylized portrait of the Palace ruler. Depending on whether the Theives have personally encountered the Palace ruler's Shadow or not when using the ability, their portait will either depict the ruler's real world self, partially shrouded in darkness, or the ruler's Shadow Self. Exceptions of this rule are: Suguru Kamoshida, since it is impossible to use Third Eye before meeting his Shadow Self; Futaba Sakura, whose Shadow Self's portrait remains unused, Masayoshi Shido, whose Shadow Self not only has multiple outfits and forms, but is also never encountered or even seen before he is actually fought (Even the cutscene in which his Shadow self reacts to his calling card has it remain in darkness.) and Takuto Maruki, whose portrait is represented by a black humanoid figure until he is personally met in the Palace and is not a Shadow Self but a physical human. Gallery Category:Persona 5